Deadman Baka
by axeloftheflame
Summary: Both their lives ruined because of a man in red, Akihisa and Ganta are sent to Deadman Wonderland for the murders of their class. both infected with a branch sin and classified as Deadman will they keep their sanity as they are forced to fight to stay alive. As they form a friendship from what happen will they be able to find the truth of the red man and wonderland? no flames. au


Disclaimer: I do not own baka and test or dead man wonder land.

**Sorry for the wait people I lost my laptop aka it broke and couldn't write for a while and had nothing to do. I know I promised this a long time ago but I was conflicted since people said the anime is different than the manga so should I follow the manga or the anime on this? Well anyway the paring for this story will either be Yoshiixshior and GantaxMinatsuki or could be YoshiixMinatsuki and GantaxShiro so please tell me in a review or pm. As for what powers yoshii will have I am thinking claws and wings but is undecided you got a power for him let me know. **

**Ideas are welcome for this story as it will be a bit different who will yoshii be fighting in deadman wonder land. Will he win fights or lose. Anyway on with the fic and no flames and if you have ideas for a cross over for baka and test let me know since I like doing them as long as I have seen the anime first.**

* * *

**Chapter one Welcome to Deadman wonderland **

"Guilty!" Was all he could remember from the trial that had happen today, He had been found guilty for killing his class. No matter what he had told them no one believed him, even his so called friends had blamed him for the murdering of the class. He denied everything but he knew it would do no good.

Akihisa yoshii rubbed his left shoulder with his cuffed hands causing a bit of pain.

"Ow."

"You ok?" Asked the person next to him.

"Yeah for now at least till we get to our new home Ganta."

Ganta sighed as he looked out the window as Akihisa looked at his cuffed hands and remembered what happen.

**Flash back**

Akihisa was just sitting in class playing a video game fighting Sugawa the leader of the FFF and was winning.

"Dam you Yoshii!"

"Just because I'm not good at studying doesn't mean I am bad at gaming." He replied with a grin as he continued playing the game as the door to his class open.

"Are the guys here already?" He asked Himself as he beat Sugawa in a few moves causing him to mope.

Akihisa looked at the door and saw someone he didn't expect to see at his school.

"Akira? What are you doing here at School?"

She walked in holding a small bag as she was getting looks from all the FFF but as she passed them they all started to pass out from the smell coming the small bag.

"Crap! She made another lunch that will probably send me to the grave! I need to try and get out of this."

"What I can't come by to see my favorite little brother?" She replied with a smile.

"I'm your only brother sis… we both know that but why did you really come?"

"I came to drop off your lunch since you forgot it at home again, and after I worked so hard on it for you. Here"

She handed him the lunch as he could see the dark aura around it. He took one whiff of it and wanted to gag right their but what could he do she made it for him and she was getting a bit better with all the trial and error she was going through.

"Might was hope this one is better than the last, who knows maybe it will not put me in a coma….. Again…" he said to himself.

"Thanks sis, I will make sure to try it when I can he said with a smile."

If he had known theses would be his final word to her he would have said something more but life was never fair to him not once. He felt himself get push by the wall behind him as he felt something hit his head causing him to see darkness for bit. He heard screaming and felt something warm fall on him as he heard a whisper.

"I…love…."

He didn't hear the rest as the person didn't finish it.

His mind clicked he knew that voice.

"Akira!?"

He opened his eyes as he pushed the person on top of him aside as he grabbed his head helping himself up. He out his hand to his head and felt a warm liquid going down his head. He felt his head with his hand and saw blood on it.

"What the?!"

He looked around and saw the room in covered in red but what he saw made him lose his lunch. He saw, He saw the bodies of the students in his class scattered all over the place as he looked next to him and saw his sister. His eyes widen as he saw her Body and he crawled over to her as he saw her lifeless body.

"AKIRA! No, no, no! What the hell is going on! He tried to hold her but saw her stomach was open and her organs were missing. He didn't know why this happen nor did he care but he heard someone struggling behind him he turned and saw someone in red.

"Who the hell is that? Huh?"

He saw someone in red holding a student trying to get free from his grasp.

"Let him go!" He yelled as he was ignored. He could of sworn he heard talking but only heard the victim speak.

"Please let me go I don't know where Nagano high school is!"

His eyes widen at the voice as he was about to yell his name out he heard the man in red speak.

"**Then you are useless.. to me."**

The mean in red raised his hand as it glowed as he shoved into the victim's body coming out the other end.

"SUGAWA!"

Akihisa saw his friend's eye turn pale as he saw the man in red pull his hand but was holding Sugawa's heart and just crushed it causing blood to spread around the already bloody room filled with the dead.

He felt sick as he threw up at the sight. He heard footsteps getting closer to him as he looked up seeing the red man walking towards him. He did what he thought was right. He got up and tried to run as he was grabbed by the throat with force.

"Dammit! I can't breathe." He thought to himself as he looked at the red man who he saw was wearing a helmet. He could tell he was going to die but was still afraid at the sight behind the red man. He could see his lifeless sister body. He felt tears fall from his face as he was ready to do die.

"**Do you know where Nagano high school is?" The man in red asked him.**

His eyes widen at the question as his grip tightened around his neck.

"Nagano high school? I think I heard of that school? But where is it and why does this guy want to know? Dammit unless I remember where it is I am as good as dead."

He tried to remember were the school was located but couldn't focus as he stared at his dead sister he closed his eyes waiting for death. But suddenly had memory go through his head. He recalled when he was first picking high schools he was looking over pamphlets and a certain school caught his interest Nagano High school! He wanted to go there but his mom and dad had said it was to expensive so they sent him to the cheapest school there was.

"**Do you?" He asked again as he was raising his right hand ready to strike again.**

"Yes…."was all he said as he was dropped on the ground coughing for air as he looked up and saw the red man giving a crazy smile like he was happy to know he knew the answer.

"**Where?"**

"Cough,cough over in that direction," was all he said as he pointed out the window in the direction of the school the red man was looking for.

The man in red only looked at him before raising his hand. He didn't know why maybe he thought he was lying to him. That had to be it since why else would this man be trying to kill him.

"I'm telling the truth!"

He smiled as he walked over to the window about to leave the class.

Akihisa just stood up looking at the man in red with rage for he had done to his class and his only sister. The only real family he had since his mother had gone over seas to work.

"**I owe you a gift for your help." **Was all the red man said as he his hand started to glow red. As Akihisa saw something to start to form in his hand.

His eyes widen at what he was seeing and decided the best thing to do was to run. He turned to run and was trying to make his way to the door. But he didn't get very far as he slipped on the blood but felt something hit his left shoulder.

"Dammit!"

He felt himself get pushed towards the wall by a strong force not knowing where it came from. He hit the wall hard causing him to lose his breath a bit as he looked up to see the man in red leave out the window. He heard sirens nearing the school.

"Akira…."

He tried crawl over to his sister but was having trouble with the immense pain he was feeling in the back of his left shoulder.

"Akira!"

He yelled ah made to her and still saw that her eyes held no life.

"Don't worry I just have to put everything back in its place and you will be better right?"

He didn't know why he started to grab the body parts near her and started to put some of them back inside her hoping it would help. He started to shed tears as he started to laugh a bit at his situation.

"How many times did I want you gone Akira… I wanted you to leave me alone, I wanted you to stop teasing me with all the things you tried to do to me…."

He felt the pain in his shoulder get worst as he was getting close to passing out but stayed awake. As he continued to gather the scattered body parts around him throwing away ones he thought weren't part of his sister.

"I hated you sis…I hated you when I was young since mom and dad always praised you for your smarts. I wanted to be liked by them as well, but I couldn't get things down. You know they sent me to the cheapest school since they didn't want to pay for me to get into a better school that why I couldn't go to the school the red man was looking for. But know…I'm sorry Akira you can curse me in hell if you want but, I'm sorry I never said it but I love you…."

He shed final tears as he finally gave into the pain and fell next to his sister facing his lifeless sister. He had a lifeless look on his face as his hands were covered in his sister's blood and of the other students but he fell into the darkness as everything around him vanished.

He didn't know what happen but started to stir in his sleep and woke up in an unknown room. He raised himself up from the bed he was in looking around and saw someone else next to him.

"He looks like he is in high school? Why am I in a room with him?" He asked himself as he tried to get out of the bed but felt his hand stuck on something. He looked to his right hand and saw that he was cuffed to the bed.

"What the hell is going on?!"

He tried to get his hand out of it hurting his wrist a bit.

"It's no use I already tried that and it didn't do anything."

Akihisa turned to meet the person of the voice and saw the other high school kid looking at him. He looked at his eyes and saw that he had been crying.

"Who are you and where are we?"

"You don't know who I am? Everyone seems to know who I am and want me gone." The high school kid replied to him making Akihisa scratch his head. As the high school kid eyes widen.

"You really don't know who I am?"

"Should I? Wait! Were my sister!? What happen to her, what happen to Sugawa! What happen to class F?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I need to get back to Fumizuki Academy!"

"Fumizuki academy? You're from that school?"

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

The door opened and in walked in a man that other high school kid knew. It was the same one that talked to him a day ago.

"I see you're awake, who knew two high school killers would already getting to know each other."

Akihisa saw his roommate cringe at the sentence but then look at him with wide eyes.

"Two high school killers?"

"I'm not a dam killer! "

"Really? Then why did you say kill your whole class and not only did you see fit to do that you even killed your own sister cold blood."

Akihisa ignored the look he was getting from the other student as he felt tears fall from his eyes remembering all that happen in one memory.

"I didn't kill my sister! It was!"

"A man in red?"

He looked over to his roommate with a shocking expression wondering how he knew all that?

"Yes it was man in red he came in through the window and killed them all. I couldn't do anything to stop him!"

"So you're really going to try and stick with the same story as the other murderer?" The man asked him as he closed his notepad.

"What are you talking about?!" He yelled at him trying to get his hand loose feeling a pain in his shoulder.

"I bet you're also going to say you were shot with something that the red man got out of nowhere? Listen kid I'm just here to read you your rights and tell you your court day is set for the same day as his." He said pointing next to him as he continued. "I am also placing you under arrest for the murder of your class and your only sister Akira Yoshii, Akihisa Yoshii. Till I see you again you will be stay here until you are well enough to be transferred to a holding cell along with the other killer, maybe you will do us a favor and kill each other."

The man left the room leaving Akihisa alone with the other accused killer that somehow knew about the man in red. He wanted to know why everything was happening, did his friends really think he was a killer as well? His friends?!

"That's right they weren't in the class when it happen! I need to see them…but will they still see me as their friend or will they hate me and call me a killer…."

He didn't speak as he clenched his head trying to figure out what to do but had no idea. He was being charged with murder and was going to be sent to jail. No one would believe his story about a man in red. It all sounded like bullshit, his entire life was ruined. He was about to cry but heard someone call his name.

"Yoshii…"

"?"

"That's your name right from what the police said right…"

He only nodded wondering what he wanted.

"My name is Igarashi Ganta, and I think I'm in the same boat as you.." he told Akihisa with a sad smile making him look at him.

"Your school was also attacked by?" he asked but his question was answered before he could finish it.

"Yes." Was all he said as he raised his left hand showing he was cuffed to the bed as well.

"Huh? Why are you cuffed to the bed?"

Ganta didn't respond he just sighed and asked Akihisa a question.

"Did you really kill all your class mates?"

"NO! I didn't! I could never do that! Why would I do such a thing I even lost my own sister!"

He stayed silent as he was going through his own thoughts. He had to think for a bit before he realized something that was said to him. You're just like him those were the man's words as he remembered what Ganta had told him that he was in the same vote as him.

"What about you did you kill your class?"

"No," was all he said as he sighed as he looked at him with a tired expression.

"You don't seem to be upset?"

"I have already time to think about all of this, the only thing I want to do is find the man in red and."

"The man in red?! You saw him too didn't you?!"

"Of course I did! He is the one who killed my class and all my Friends! Why would I ever think of a thing like this!"

"Then what I saw wasn't a dream and did he shoot you with something as well?" He asked Ganta as he nodded and placed his hand on his chest.

"Yes, he shot me with something in my chest before I passed out. I will never forget his smile." Ganta told him as Akihisa just remembered that wicked smile he saw on the red man. The man who ruined his life.

"Wait you were shot in the chest?" He asked him as he looked at Ganta who raised his shirt but he saw nothing there.

"It's strange it just disappeared when I woke up it was nowhere to be found. I keep telling myself it's just a bad dream that I can't wake up from. Did he shoot you with something as well?"

Akihisa nodded as he reached for his left shoulder and winced a bit as he recalled his memory of what he was hit with.

"I don't know if he shot me with something but I saw his hand begin to glow red and I tried to run but I slipped on some blood." He told Ganta as he recalled what happen. "I felt myself get hit in my left shoulder before I hit the wall hard. But I don't feel anything on shoulder anymore."

"Strange."

"Can you see if I have anything?"

"Might as well since we are both kind of stuck."

Akihisa managed to turn his back to Ganta who from his bed got a good look at his back and saw nothing on his left shoulder just like him and his chest.

"I don't see anything either sorry."

"Sigh, you don't need to apologize since I can't help what was done to me."

"You seem to be doing better yoshii?"

"Sigh, it's all just a lot to take in, maybe I'm just in shock or maybe I'm over it. I highly doubt that is the case but what can I do? I mean my life it pretty much over, and no one will believe me if I tell them all about a man in red killing my class."

"I know how you feel, when I told those men the same thing. They didn't believe me at all no matter much how much I yelled at them telling them it wasn't me. But they just called me a killer and my court day was set but."

"But?"

"Well the day was moved a few days since they found out there was another attack before my school. They brought you in and left you on the bed."

"Wait? If my school attack happen first why wasn't I picked up first?"

Ganta only shrugged as Akihisa tried to figure it out but drew a blank to all this. He didn't know how long he stayed silent. But he was brought of his thoughts when he heard Ganta move his cuffed hand.

"The more I think of this the more I begin to question what the police did."

"Maybe there is something more to it?"

"Who knows Igarashi all I can say is that are lives are pretty much fucked and we shouldn't expect anything good to happen."

And he was right after that day they both kept getting death threats from the people's families that were killed. They just starting throwing the letters in a small pile not even bothering to read them. With having nothing to do they decided to talk about the man in red and why he attacked their schools. Akihisa found out that Ganta was from the school that the man in red was looking for. He didn't know if he should tell him he was the one that told him were he could find Ganta's school was. In the end he decided to tell him the truth which didn't end well with Ganta. Blaming him for his friend's murders. He didn't blame him he was right he had sent Ganta's class to death by telling the red man were his school was.

"You can cures me all you want Ganta it will not change what I did."

"What you did! Because of you my whole class is dead!"

"You think I don't know that!" He yelled back at him with anger in his voice. "I know I should not have told him were your school was but what else could I do! I didn't do it I would have been killed which may have been better living. If didn't tell him he would have gone to another school looking for your school! Who is to say how many others schools he would have gone to and killed!"

Ganta bit his tongue as he thought about what he was told it was the truth. What if the man in red had killed more people? He knew that they would have probably been blamed for them as well, they might even be seen as partners since they were being charged for same things.

"I know it's not much but what do you once we get uncuffed I let you take a hit at me?"

"What?"

"I mean since I am a bit to blame for what happen to you.."

"Yoshii…."

They didn't talk for the rest of day as night fall came and the door opened and in walked in a man they soon would learn to call their lawyer.

"My name is Tamaki Tsuneaga and I'm going to be your lawyer."

They both looked at him seeing he had a huge smile on his face for some reason. Something didn't seem right, why would he have a smile if he knew who they are and what they were being charged with.

"Wait you're going to be both our lawyer?" Ganta asked him making sure he heard him right.

"That is correct my young boy I have personally taken your cases since no one wanted to represent you two. But I could not let this happen to two young boys that still have their whole life ahead of each other. I will be doing my best to try and clear your names with what little time we have until your court day."

"Thank you." Was all Ganta said as he finally saw a bit of hope. But Akihisa didn't care even if he was proven to not be a killer he knew what others would think. Once accused your life is as good as ruined with what people will believe.

He gave a small sigh as he was looked by his lawyer who just smiled.

"Now,now cheer up my boy I have a few guest here to see you. I had to pull some strings but I was able to pull it off. I will just add it to your bill. You can come in now."

The door opened and in walked in two people. He smiled as he saw them but wondered what they would think of him. He saw his friend Kouta had walked in followed by Hazuki and just ran towards him.

"Baka Onii-chan!"

He was jumped and found himself being hugged on the bed by her with tears in her eyes as he looked up at Kouta who only shook his head answering an unasked question.

"I see…." Was all he said as he petted the small girls head trying to comfort her.

"Hazuki why are you crying and why are you here Kouta?"

Kouta was about to speak but was beaten to it by Hazuki.

"Baka Onii-chan! I was so worried! I didn't see you for days and the news said a lot of bad things about you. Sis said you were being called a killer!"

He stiffened at what she said but he put on a fake smile as he looked at Kouta.

"So how bad is it Kouta?" Akihisa asked him using his real name rather than using his nickname.

"Pretty bad dude… heck I almost believed it myself since a video of you saying you wanted to kill your sis was released." Kouta said sighing as he

"What?!"

"Yea… I almost believed it like the others but…."

"But?"

"Let's just say my cameras did something good.. Well good for you."

"What are you saying?" he asked listening to his friends words

"I can prove that you and the other guy didn't kill anyone and that it was really a man in red."

The room fell silent as Ganta and Akihisa looked at Kouta who was smiling. But Tsuneaga looked at Kouta with wide eyes hearing him say he had proof of the red man. If it was true then he could not have that it would ruin his game.

"Are you telling the truth? This isn't some kind of cruel joke is it?"

"Of course why would I lie my friend? Beside I'm not really one for jokes and you know that." Kouta said as he smiled at his friend.

"But how? I mean how could you get proof of that murder and still be alive?" Ganta asked as Kouta looked at him before answering.

"Like my friend Akihisa knows I take rare pictures and certain videos in our class, and I also take pride in my work and have cameras in the class and other places."

"Then you?!"

"I caught the whole thing and only managed to get the video fee. For some odd reason the camera was destroyed. But I managed to back up the data on a nearby camera which sent it to my laptop at my apartment, and the stuff I saw….Akihisa…. I'm sorry about your lost…."

"Baka-onii-chan, what happen?"

"It's not important Hazuki-chan, but… I lost my sister… she is dead… and she will not be coming back.."

Akihisa felt Hazuki stiffen as she let the tears fall as he tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry…about it but if what you say is true then me and Ganta will be getting out soon right?"

"I hope so. I have a flash drive with the video and I brought my lap top to show you."

Kouta pulled out a laptop and held it in the center of the room as Akihisa told Hazuki to close her eyes and cover her ears for bit. She did as she was told as she covered her ears and closed her eyes as Kouta played the video showing Ganta and Akihisa and their lawyer.

After a few minutes of watching everything on the video it stopped as Kouta closed the laptop. Ganta looked at Akihisa seeing what he went through. But it still didn't mean he would want to forgive him for telling the red man were his school was.

"My, my with this I am sure to prove you two were not the killers of your classes." Their lawyer replied with a smile as he put his arm around Kouta. "If you would be willing to give me the laptop and any data you have on this red man."

He reached for the laptop but Kouta closed it as he hid it again.

"I'm sorry but I can't take the chances of it being stolen or lost since this will help my friend and Ganta get off as the police will begin to look for this man in red."

"I see you point but make sure to keep it safe since it's the only sold evidence we have on this red man. Well boys I am afraid I can't give you much time with them but I say about 5 minutes." He left the room leaving them all alone as Akihisa told Hazuki to go talk to Ganta since he looked down.

She listened to him as she started talking to him trying to cheer him up as Kouta took a seat next to Akihisa and started to talk.

"The other hate me don't they?"

"Yeah… I don't want to repeat the things in front of Hazuki."

"Figures….they would believe this, rather than believe me…. Almost like you did". He said in a dark tone to his only friend.

"Ok, I deserve that, but you can't blame me since with that video released. I had a choice believe that video like the others or look a bit into it since I had my cameras."

"So for once your cameras paid off?"

"Hehehehe, maybe but they have paid off in other ways."

"Perv."

"Anyway what are you going to do about the others?" Kouta asked his friend as he heard Ganta laugh as he spoke with Hazuki.

"After I get released from here and the charges are dropped I want nothing to do with them. They don't believe me and they think I'm a killer."

"Doesn't that seem kind of extreme just to be done with them?" Kouta asked him nut was surprised with the glare he got from him.

"Maybe, but I don't care since even if I get out my life is as good as fucked."

"Huh?"

"Once accused Kouta… your life is as good as fucked since people will look at you different.

"That sucks my friend, but at least we're still friends right?"

"Of course… even though you might have thought the same thing you still had your doubts and came to see me. I can count on you at least, since your all I got since my sister is dead my friend's think I'm a killer."

Kouta was about to speak but the door opened and he knew it was time for them to go.

"Now you two that's all the time I can give you. You can see them both at their court day tomorrow."

Kouta and Hazuki bid there farewells to Ganta and Akihisa. Akihisa looked over to Ganta who looked back at him not saying anything to each other. Night had come and nothing was said until.

"So, are you going to hate me for the rest of your life?"

Ganta didn't answer him.

"You can hate me if you want but I will also have to live with the same hate as you since we are being charged with the same thing."

"That little girl who was she?" Ganta asked him out of the blue.

"Her name is Hazuki, she is the little sister of one of my soon to be ex friends why?"

"She seems like a good person she started to ask a lot about me and even said I didn't look like a bad person since I am friends with her Baka-onii-chan."

Akihisa let the small laugh Ganta let out a small grin and continued.

"Do you really think we will get out with the help of your friend?"

"I hope so, I know you will hate me for a long time Ganta but I'm sorry…I know it's not much but one day I hope you forgive me."

"Maybe but let hope things get better for us."

Maybe it was faith screwing them over but as the next day came they were lead to the court room but as they were being lead from the hospital in cuffs. Outside was a hell waiting for them, lots of people cursing their names and their birth for killing so many people but they didn't say anything why bother. Things got worse when they entered the court room, Akihisa and Ganta expected Kouta to be there but didn't see him. They both grew a bit worried since he was the only one that had the video of the man in red.

"Dammit Kouta where are you?..."

Akihisa looked at Ganta who was looking at him with worry as they both saw their lawyer walking towards them holding a file.

"Well boys I guess it's time to see what I can do for the two you."

" , is Kouta here yet? Can I talk to him?"

Tsunenaga looked at Akihisa and just gave him a puzzled look.

"Who?"

"You know my friend that came to see me yesterday!"

"I don't know what you are talking about no one by that name came to see you yesterday by that name."

Both Ganta's and Akihisa eyes widen.

"What?! But you let him in to see me!"

He got up from the chair he was sitting on pulling Ganta's chains a bit.

"Like I said no one came to see you but that name does ring a bell. But we might have a problem with our case since another charge might be added to your case yoshii."

"What do you mean?" he asked with worry in his voice

He didn't get an answer as the door to the court room opened and they were lead into the room and faced the charges. After it started they were just hearing the case against them, Tsuneaga just listened to everything trying his best to defend them but something felt off to Akihisa and Ganta. But during the trial something made Akihisa snap when the Prosecution spoke.

"We would also like to talk about the new charge against Akihisa."

"What new charge?" Akihisa asked Tsunenaga who shrugged.

"The new charge is concerning the death of Tsuchiya Kouta."

Akihisa eyes widen at what was said. He couldn't believe what he just heard his only friend that had proof that he and Ganta were not killers was dead? But to hear he was dead was too much for him to bear he began to think how and why he was killed ignoring the rest of the case.

"Why?... how is Kouta dead? Is that why he didn't come today? Was it because he had proof of the man in red? What the hell is going on, is this some sort of cover up? Someone tell me what the hell is going on!"

He didn't know how long he was left to his thoughts but he was brought out of it when he heard Ganta yelling that he was not a killer. But he was jumped by some random guy who started attacking him. He looked around and saw no one was going to help him.

"Might as well help him…. My life is over and I'm seen as killer maybe I should act like one." He said to himself as he just ran over to Ganta and raised his cuffed hands and just brought them down hard on the man attacking Ganta shocking everyone in the room. He kept attack hitting him over and over again ignoring peoples shouts as when the man was down he was to choke him with his cuffed hands but stopped hearing Ganta's please for him to stop attacking mimis father. As he felt himself get tazed and tackled by nearby police before being placed back in his chair next to Ganta.

The rest of case went on with nothing happening as Akihisa didn't care when they showed a video of him with his dead sister with him covered in blood. Id didn't matter what he said with a video like that. But the next video had shown Ganta confessing to the murders of his class.

With all said and done they were found guilty and both sentenced to death. They both looked defeated as they heard some people curse their names saying they were getting off easy. They stood up and were told they would be sent to Deadman wonderland.

As they were both lead outside they just took everything that thrown at them but as Ganta was about to enter the bus but they heard someone yell leaving the crowd and Akihisa felt someone grab his leg.

"Baka-onii-chan! Please don't go!"

Akihisa was stunned by who it was but he was a bit happy.

"It's ok, don't cry for me since some people might think it's wrong that you're crying for a murderer.

"But you're not a murderer! Nor is your friend he is to nice!"

"Doesn't matter what you think Hazuki-chan. But thank you for believing in me and Ganta but we have to go…"

Hazuki felt herself get grabbed by a pair of officers trying to force her off his leg telling her to stay away from the killers. But she refused as Akihisa just got down to her level as he pulled her into a hug shedding tears.

"Noooo! But what about our promise!? I said I would marry you!"

"I know you did…but some promise are meant to be broken even if we don't want to break them."

He felt her shed more tears as she was being pulled with even more force as he held on her just a bit as he kissed her forehead making her look at him.

"Hazuki….. Promise me one thing…"

"What is it?"

"Please forget about me and live your life since I will not be able getting out I want you to live your life for me….say goodbye to my Sugawa,Kouta and my sister…. I won't be able to visit their graves and if you see my so called friends tell them to f off for believing I would do this."

He let go of her as he put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her away just he felt himself get hit with a club making him fall on the ground as the officers escorted her away as he was pushed on the bus with Ganta.

The bus started up and drove off as Ganta took a seat in the center looking down at his hands wondering why this was all happening.

Akihisa decided to sit next to him since they were in the same boat.

**Flash back end**

Akihisa sighed as he looked to his left side looking at Ganta and decided to try and make some kind of amends.

"Ganta,."

"….."

"Like I said, I know you may hate me but look even if you don't want to I think we should at least try and be friends."

"Friends?" he asked

"Yes. I know I may have gotten your class killed cause I told the man in red where your school was but."

"Sigh, maybe you're right since I can't lay all the blame on you since the true killer is the man in red. Besides you're the only one who knows my pain as of now. Let us just try and live in the new hell we are being sent to."

Ganta just looked at Akihisa with a sad smile as they both heard the bus driver say they were nearing the prison. They looked out the window and they saw it. They saw Deadman Wonderland.

A lone figure was standing on top of the prison singing to herself thinking about her old friend. She was just wondering when she would be reunited with her longtime friend, but was wondering why she got an image of a brown head teen in her head. Did she know him?

* * *

**Finally I am done! Sorry for the wait, wow this chapter was a bit of a pain since I had make sure I could get everything right with the people dieing. As for how I will take the story well I will do what I can to try and make it different. I might add things from the anime and manga since they are so different. As for what what powers will yoshii be given well who knows what I have planned since he did get the branch of sin in his left shoulder and he did say he was a lefty so will I give him wings or something else.**

**What did you think of the deaths? Did you all see them coming? or were you surprised? Hmmm. Still not sure on what the pairing will be I could go either way with shiro and humming bird :P ideas? Well I guess that's it for now and make sure to check out my other cross overs with baka and test. So far I have a few one with sao high school of the dead, and future diary and one with vocaloids tell me what you think **


End file.
